ministry_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Na'karin Hyronkin
Lord Na'karin Hyronkin was born as Na'karin Telsh'kar son of two Mando clan leaders loyal to the Sith Hyronkin family. Early in his life he lost his family and was adopted and trained as a sith by the Hyronkin family's leader Darth Takren Hyronkin. He proved to be a powerful and dangerously unpredictable sith quickly becoming his adopted father/master's personal hand and advisor. During this time he met Asra whom he quickly fell in love with and married. This happiness was quickly taken over by the betrayal of his family when a group of Darths and Lords turned ont hem and caused the family to be all but wiped out, with is adopted parents killed, his wife missing and his adopted sister on the run he was sent to Korriban to be used as a living training dummy. This worked out surprisingly well for him allowing him to perfect his lightsabers form. Return to life. After years as a training dummy and killing a couple of arrogant acolytes Nak was let loose after his sister pulled some strings and manipulated some Lord he went to rebuild his family as it's new head. He started with finding the lord who were loyal to the family before the attack and had his sister remind thme of this by causing alot of problems each time they declined. He also made a reputation as a mecernary known as The Reaver, a force sinsitive assassin and enforcer who hired himself out to the hutts and various gangs on Nar Shaddaa but never the Empire or Republic. This work managed to build up enough credits to fund the rebuilding of his family and future endevours. This included regaining the loyalty of his Mandolorian forces. After awhile he found both his daughters (who were conceived just before the betrayal and born while Asra was hiding out in the outer rim). Mikarsha took voer the mando forces and Kamarai married into the Hyronkin's new benefactors The Kano Family. Reigniting the Flames The Eternal War Stats The following infomation comes fromt he personal files of Darth Hytesh Hyronkin, 6th Head of the Hyronkin Family. I have just finished Na'karin's training in the force and combat. He just returned from our Mandalorian compound to finish his final trial by combat, from what i have been told his swordsmanship and unarmed combat are very impressive and earned the respect of all the mandos there. I spent years training him in Forms 1, 4 and 7 with a foundation in Form 6 while promoting the idea of creating his own unorthadox form of combat for himself and literally beating the skill for Force Healing especially his ability to heal himself which is now more instictive than anything else. He has also gained great skill in telekinesis which he has always had a strong talent with. During the trial he managed to beat Kroanda in unarmed combat which is no small feat, his uses of Teras Kasi and his own personal methods proved useful to him. Once he is rested i will grant himt he title of Lord and act as my Hand until i decide to retire and allow himt o lead the family.